


A Conversation in Nepal

by solarbird



Series: the web of time [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Lena "Venom" Oxton has a conversation with Shimada Genji in Nepal about joining Talon, or possibly another organisation. Short, and lightweight.This conversation is canon in theon overcoming the fear of spidersOverwatch AU continuity. This happensbefore the end of that story, so you might want to read that first to understand the context.





	A Conversation in Nepal

_[Spring of 2077 - Nepal]_

"You really should consider it," Venom said. "You'd fit in great, you're perfect for us - you're more of a hybrid than the rest of us are. And with your skillset - woah!"

"I have given it great thought," said Shimada Genji. "But I have had enough of black ops, I think, and I am happier as a student and disciple of Zenyatta."

"Doesn't have to be with us, y'know. Could be with Overwatch." She hit her grapple's camouflage buttons, and her black and violet costume turned tangerine and yellow and white. "I'm sure Winston would welcome you back once things get going."

Genji shook his head, no... but that time, he hesitated, and Venom kept that for later. "I admire the plan. Even both sides of it. But... no."

"We've got a _great_ dental plan," Venom said, smiling. "See?"

"I don't have teeth." He pointed to his faceplate. "See?"

"But you eat!" insisted Venom. "I mean... you do eat, right? You have to, you've still got biology, you need to fuel it somehow... right?"

"Beneath this cold metal exterior, the heart of a man still beats inside of me."

"It is _your_ heart, right? Not... someone else's?"

"...Yes. It's mine."

"It's mostly for your brain, right?"

"Not according to my brother," replied the ninja. "He says I lack one."

"Yeh, but Hanzo's a knob. Everybody knows it."

"He is my brother. But he is also a complete tool."

"Well, if it helps, he's not working for _us_."

Genji's head tilted slightly to the side. "...actually, I find it does help."

"Have I just nudged you over to a maybe?" she asked, grinning.

"Not yet - but I will discuss it with my master. He believes in unity through works."

"Oi, luv, you talking 'bout bringing in Zenyatta himself?!" exclaimed the assassin. "Winston would - I don't know what he'd do, he'd be so excited!"

"Would you like to meet him? I know you study his teachings, and he returned from the latest round of talks a few hours ago."

Lena gaped for a moment, stunned. "I, I... I'd... you serious?"

"Absolutely," said the ninja. His amusement at her discombobulation came through his voice, if not his faceplate.

"I'd... I.. wasn't prepared for this! I don't have anything for him."

"You did save his brother's life. I think that was enough."

"Huh..." she said, "never even thought about that."

"He's wanted to thank you for some time."

"Gordon Bennett!" She changed her suit's colours back to the black and violet she wore that night, those months ago. "In that case - it'd be an honour. Now I really wish Amélie had come along. It wasn't just me!"

"I'm sure he would like to thank her, as well - perhaps at a later date," said Genji.

"That... that would be wizard!" Venom replied.

"He is waiting, upstairs. Shall we go?"

"...you set this whole thing up, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," the ninja conceded, pleasantly.

"You _would_ be good with us," said the assassin, amused.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

>  _To be honest, I mostly wrote this so that I could have Genji call Hanzo a tool._ （⌒▽⌒）


End file.
